Many types of spinal irregularities can cause pain, limit range of motion, or injure the nervous system within the spinal column. These irregularities can result from, without limitation, trauma, tumor, disc degeneration, and disease. One example of a spinal irregularity that may result from disc degeneration is spinal stenosis, the narrowing of a spinal canal, which can result in the compression of spinal nerves such as the spinal cord or cauda equina. In turn, the nerve compression can result in pain, numbness, or weakness. Other examples of conditions that can result from disc degeneration are osteoarthritis and disc herniation.
Often, these irregularities can be treated by performing a discectomy and/or immobilizing a portion of the spine. For example, treatment can include a surgical procedure that involves removal and replacement of an affected intervertebral disc with a prosthesis and the subsequent fusion of adjacent vertebrae. The prosthesis, such as an interbody cage or spacer, may be used either alone or in combination with one or more additional devices such as rods, screws, and/or plates.